everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Polyxene Zinzolantin
Polyxene Zinzolantin is the daughter of Prince Sincere and Princess Aimée from Prince Sincere by Catherine de Lintot. She is the older sister of Anthime Zinzolantin. Info Name: Polyxène Zinzolantin Age: 16 Parent's Story: Prince Sincere Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Arthemise Lointain Secret Heart's Desire: To become a skilled caretaker of silkworms. My "Magic" Touch: I have a ring that protects me from danger. Storybook Romance Status: I've got a boyfriend named Humbert Ourson. I have a thing for younger men. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I can have a bit of a temper, plus sometimes I can be mean to my younger brother. Favorite Subject: Princess Design. We actually get to work with silkworms in here! Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. Being evil isn't a good thing. Best Friend Forever After: My little brother Anthime. Character Appearance Polyxene is short, with red hair in ringlets and blue eyes. She wears a red lolita dress and a pink silk scarf. Personality Polyxene is somewhat temperamental and often finds herselves in arguments. She has a tendency to use profanity quite often, and she can be quite bossy, especially towards Anthime. However, Polyxene is also very intelligent and hard-working. She loves working with silkworms - a skill she inherited from her late maternal grandfather. Polyxene likes to make her own cosmetics, which she has been doing since she was twelve years old. She often makes them out of crushed berries, crayons, and other common household items. She makes it in her Easy Bake oven. She will sell this "fake-up" to other students for a small fee. Biography Hello there. My name is Polyxene Zinzolantin, and I am the daughter of Sincere and Aimée. I'll tell the story of my parents. My mother Aimée grew up with her sister Aigremine. One day, while traveling in the forest, the sisters were approached by a frightful dwarf. He told Aimée that he was Prince Sincere and that he was under an enchantment. She came to visit him in his grotto. Sincere later came to court. Aimée and Sincere fell in love, arousing Aigremine's anger. Not long after, Aimée was approached by the fairy Severe, who told her to marry the King of the Butterflies. When the king came to visit, he left a bad impression on Aimée. When Aimée went to confess her love to Sincere, he regained his natural form. Sadly, Aigremine and Severe discovered the two, and Severe whisked Aimée away. She was locked up in a tower and ordered to make snails dance within eight days. Sincere went to save her. He met with an enchanted frog queen, Brilliant, and she assisted him. Eventually, he reached Aimée, who had gotten snails to dance. He freed her and freed Queen Brilliant and her subjects. Aimée then found out her parents and sister had died. After mourning them for six months, she married Sincere. My mother has two children. I am the older one - my little brother Anthime is two years younger than me. However, he towers over me. I'm the more serious one, while he is the silly and whimsical one. We both go to Ever After High. We live on the Isle of Sincerity with our parents and paternal grandmother. I'm set to be the next Aigremine, which is terrible because I have no desire to follow her in villainy. I would rather make a positive impact on society than a negative one. Plus Mom had promised that I can become queen of Zinzolantines, my mother's family's kingdom. I work with silkworms, which I've inherited from my late grandfather. They're fun to work with - I am able to gather the silk and make beautiful silk garments for myself, my friends, and my brother. I get really frustrated with Anthime's behavior, since he is carefree, whimsical, and always doing contortions for seemingly no reason. I don't want him to embarrass himself. I always try to keep Anthime in line, but sometimes he lashes out at me and accuses me of policing him and trying to be his mother. I just want to keep him safe, since I don't want him to be stuck with the wrong person. The King of the Butterflies has an obnoxious little brat named Severine Papillon, who tends to cause trouble for both of us. Trivia *Polyxene's surname refers to her mother's kingdom, Zinzolantines. *Polyxene is the second cousin of Arthemise Lointain and Eleuthere Candor. *If she were an official character, she would be voiced by Laura Post, who voices Tellu in the Viz dub of Sailor Moon. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princesses Category:Prince Sincere Category:NibiruMul's OCs II Category:French